fanonworksfandomcom-20200213-history
Graveyard Shift
Info A new spin-off was needed for Patty Vault Productions. This show came up. The idea of this show is a show where Mr. Krabs makes 24-hour Krusty Krab service mandatory, and SpongeBob and Squidward's adventures during this time are highlighted. This show premiered on November 4, 2011. Staff Owner: SpongeFan20 Writers: SpongeFan20, 24.33.84.151 Directors: SpongeFan20 Episodes 1. Pilot - November 4, 2011 Mr. Krabs officially makes 24 hour service mandatory after lots of dispute. During the nighttime, there is a power outage and Squidward tells ghost stories. 2A. The New Flashlight - November 5, 2011 Squidward buys a new flashlight, and the two employees have a battle over it. 2B. Nocturnal Seastar - November 5, 2011 After Patrick learns of nighttime service, he sleeps in the Krusty Krab so he can always have a patty at 3 AM. Can Squidward get him out? 3A. Noises in the Freezer - November 6, 2011 SpongeBob needs to get some ice, but he is terrified of the freezer. 3B. Lights in the Night - November 6, 2011 SpongeBob decks the halls of the Krusty Krab with night lights! 4A. Therapy - December 3, 2011 SpongeBob goes to therapy and isn't afraid of the night shift anymore! Squidward likes this at first, but then Squidward realizes that no Scaredy Pants means no fun! Can he reverse it? 4B. The Trash-Flinging... - December 3, 2011 The Hash Slinging Slasher gets mad that no one pronounces his name right, so he produces a hailstorm on the Krusty Krab and the ceiling breaks. 5A. Santa Spies (Christmas Special) - December 24, 2011 SpongeBob gets binoculars and spends the night staring at the sky, looking for Santa. Meanwhile, Squidward gets coal. 6A. Plankton After Dark - January 7, 2012 Plankton chops down the powerlines and steals a Krabby Patty because no one can see him. Unfortunately, he can't see himself either. Can he make it out before sunrise? 6B. Glow-in-the-Dark - January 7, 2012 SpongeBob makes glow-in-the-dark patties for night customers that are a huge success, and Mr. Krabs charges extra because they double as flashlights, but he is sued over the side effects. Can a battle in court save the Krusty Krab? 7A. Cashy - February 14, 2012 The cash register falls off of Squidward's boat during the nighttime. Mr. Krabs is downright furious and Squidward is almost fired! 7B. Sabotage Squids - February 14, 2012 Squilliam, in an attempt to compete, disconnects Krusty Krab power and his restaurant has customers coming in boatloads. Can Squidward prove Squilliam guilty? 8 Zombie Invasion (Hawloween Special) - October 3 2012 Someone spills nuclare liquid on the graveyard causing a zombie invasion 9A Gum Monster - June 11, 2013 Gum falls into toxic waste, causing it to turn into a gum monster! 9B The Stories WERE Real! - June 11, 2013 Scary stories about SpongeBob come to life and haunt him forever. 10A Invisible Eyes! - June 13, 2013 Patrick's got himself thinking that his eyes became invisible, but it was just dark. Rules for Episode Creation *NO CROSSOVERS WITH REAL SHOWS. NO EXCEPTIONS. Other fanon spin-offs are fine, though. *If you have written over 3 episodes, or you really like this show, you should add yourself to the "Writers" section, or I will do it. *IPs '''CAN '''edit, however they will be carefully monitored. Category:Spin-Offs Category:Patty Vault Productions